Attention au décollage !
by shampooxD
Summary: Première fic, je préfère garder le suspense donc je vais juste dire que ça se passe dans les airs et que Natsuki est pilote. Shiznat peut etre d'autre plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous je suis nouvelle et j'ai décidée de poster mon premier chapitre de ma première fanfic Shiznat.

**Chapitre 1:**

Alors que l'avion venait juste d'atterrir à Sydney, la commandante de bord se lamentait encore sur le fait qu'elle devrait passer sa nuit à l'hôtel et qu'elle serait encore une fois bien loin de ses proches.

Cela minait un peu notre pilote aux longs cheveux noir mais seulement à cause du fait qu'elle ne verrait pas sa petite sœur avant un moment.

En descendant de l'avion, encore une fois, une ribambelle d'hôtesse de l'air l'attendait pour passer la soirée avec la sublime beauté sombre mais comme toujours, elle se contenta de refuser poliment la première fois et d'envoyer un regard noir à la Kuga la deuxième.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, la pauvre Natsuki baillait d'épuisement à cause du décalage horaire et d'ennui du fait que sa vie semblait un peu vide à part sa sœur et sa meilleure amie Mai. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir tout habillée.

En se levant le lendemain, la brunette aux yeux vert dû prendre une bonne douche pour enlever la sueur de la veille et en plus, elle devait bien s'habiller pour la fête de bienvenue des nouvelles hôtesses de l'air. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais elle avait envie de manger gratuit.

Après sa douche, elle partit directement à la fête pour prendre son p'tit déj' là-bas.

fin du Chapitre 1

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu cours mais les prochains devraient être plus longs.

Sinon, ben laissez des reviews .

PS : J'ai déjà la suite si ça vous plait je pourrais alors voir pour la mettre très prochainement


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé j'ai oublié de préciser que mai-hime et mai-otome ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà nouveau chapitre posté assez rapidement, j'espère que j'arriverais à tenir le rythme.

Bonne lecture à tous !

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Chapitre 2 :**

Alors que le repas de félicitations en l'honneur de la nouvelle hôtesse de l'air était bien entamé, celle-ci s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en regardant son saumon dans son assiette.

Elle avait juste appris aujourd'hui qu'elle allait enfin devenir hôtesse de l'air, son rêve d'enfant allait enfin se réaliser, le seul bémol, c'est que ses parents ont voulu fêter l'événement le soir même avec un bon petit repas en compagnie d'amis proches, ce qui signifiait un grande réception avec de nombreux invités pour les parents de la jeune femme aux yeux rouges.

Sa mère tira les rubis de leurs rêveries.

« -Ohé ! Shi-chan, réveille-toi ! »

Shizuru sursauta légèrement, ce fut juste perceptible pour sa mère.

« - Oui maman, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Shizuru légèrement mécontente d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées.

-Je me demandais juste quand est ce que tu commençais à travailler.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore, je dois aller à la fête de bienvenue et après, une place me sera attribué.

-C'est demain matin qu'a lieu la fête ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher, je veux paraitre fraiche demain. Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit Shi-chan. Répondirent-ils tous les deux ensembles."

Shizuru alla dans sa chambre tout en veillant à prendre une bonne douche et une bonne tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle se surprit à rêver éveiller à sa première journée de travail en tant qu'hôtesse de l'air. Elle s'endormit alors en pensant à demain.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Voilà fin du chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira , n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews c'est super encourageant quand on écrit sa première fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'attente mais j"ai été un peu prise ici et là. Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir.

J'avais oublié de le dire avant donc je le dis maintenant, Mai-hime et Mai-Otome ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je rassure tout le monde ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les deux autres. J'essayerai de les faire de plus en plus long.

So Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3:**

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à la fête de bienvenue, Natsuki se précipita sur le buffet. Elle fut confondue par de nombreuse nouvelle hôtesse de l' air qui l'ont prise pour une nouvelle. La brunette était évidemment contrarié et elle s'énervait à répéter qu'elle était pilote. Pour le prouver, elle partit pour faire le discours de bienvenue sans attendre ses collègues qui devait le faire avec elle.

"- Bonjour à tous, je suis le pilote Kuga Natsuki, je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous la bienvenue. Je suis celle qui se chargera de certaines d'entre vous pour vous donner votre première affectation. Je me charge de celles et ceux qui ont passé le concours depuis Sydney. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Sur ce, j'espère que vous profiterez de cette fête."

Natsuki descendit de l'estrade et partit prendre un verre de jus de fruit tout en ignorant tout les regards persistants qui se posait sur elle y comprit ceux d'une fille aux yeux rouges. Cette dernière décida de l'aborder.

Alors qu'elle savourait son jus, Natsuki entendit des applaudissements derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut éblouie par une beauté comme on en voit qu'une tous les siècles. Cette femme était la définition même de la sensualité tout en étant marié avec la sagesse d'un ange démoniaque. Et ces yeux... ces yeux d'un rouge envoutant ont capté la belle pilote en la laissant simplement bouche bée, sans défense devant tant de beauté. Reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, Natsuki décida d'entamer la conversation.

"- Qu-qu-qu'est ce qu-que tu me veux? bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ara, je voulais juste féliciter mon supérieur pour ce beau discours que vous venez de faire.

-Supérieur? Tu es ... Je veux dire, tu as passé le concours à Sydney ?

-Oui, c'est exact et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée de voir que mon supérieur est si mignon. Renchérit Shizuru avec un grand sourire.

-Mignon? dit Natsuki en restant comme figée par le mot tandis qu'un léger rouge apparait sur ses joues pales.

-Oui, mignon comme un petit chiot. Répondit Shizuru toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oi, je suis pas un chiot et je suis pas mignon. Et puis, qui es tu? Dit Natsuki tout en calmant le rouge qui était sur ses joues.

-Ara, pardonnez-moi, où sont mes manières. Je suis Fujino Shizuru, 23 ans, hôtesse de l'air et libre comme l'air.

-T'avais pas besoin de me préciser ton âge et le fait que t'es célibataire.

-Pourtant, je pensais que mon petit supérieur souhaitait savoir cela. Dit la jeune fille aux yeux rouge tout en affichant un sourire confiant.

-Euh... oui... non, je veux dire non.

-Quelle jolie couleur que ce rouge sur vos belles joues?

-Quoi?

-Ara, c'est de plus en plus rouge, si mignon.

-Je ne suis pas rouge.

-Bien sûr, excusez-moi pour la taquinerie.

-C'est rien, alors tu voulais me dire autre chose à part me féliciter ou c'est tout?

-Ara, à part un rendez-vous, non.

-Quoi?

-Fufu, c'est juste une petite taquinerie. A vrai dire, j'aurais souhaité savoir si je vais être sous les ordres de Kuga-san ou non.

-Natsuki suffit et tutoie-moi, j'aime pas trop le vouvoiement.

-D'accord Natsuki, alors appelle-moi Shizuru.

-Ok. Pour ta question si tu veux, je consulte les listes tout de suite et on saura ce qu'il en retourne, ça te va?

-Bien sûr, je te suit."

Natsuki et Shizuru partirent de la salle où se déroulait la fête pour aller dans une salle voisine où se trouvait les renseignements pour les heures des nouvelles hôtesse.

Fin chapitre 3

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous remarquez j'ai fait une légère allusion à GTO dans la présentation de Shizuru, j'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire.

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez des reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps, merci pour les reviews ça m'aide bien pour écrire la suite et ça donne de la motivation._

_J'ai un peu avancé la suite mais j'attends d'être un peu plus avancé pour poster la suite._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu court mais ne vous inquiétez pas un peu « d'action » devrait arriver bientôt._

_Bien sûr Mai-hime et mai-Otome ne m'appartiennent pas_.

**Chapitre 4 :**

En entrant dans la salle, un petit silence palpable régnait.

Shizuru décida alors de briser le silence :

« - Alors ça fait longtemps que tu es pilote ?

- Ben je suis pilote depuis que j'ai 23 ans donc ça fait 3 ans.

- Oh ! Alors Natsuki est plus âgée que moi pourtant elle est si mignonne.

- Oi ! Je suis pas mignonne. »

C'est alors que Shizuru s'approcha tout à coup de Natsuki et pris son délicat menton entre ses doigts et regarda profondément dans les émeraudes du pilote puis elle approcha ses douces lèvres près de l'oreille de Natsuki et lui dit d'un souffle léger qui fit frissonner cette dernière :

« Ces yeux et ces rougeurs te rendent définitivement mignonne. »

Alors que Shizuru allait s'éloigner après sa déclaration, elle profita du fait que la belle blunette était bouche bée pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue et lui donna un magnifique sourire éblouissant toute la pièce.

Contre toute attente, Natsuki ne dit rien bien qu'elle soit rouge et elle se tourna vers les casiers et sorti le dossier de Shizuru .

« - Euh, hum, bon voilà ton dossier dit Natsuki en baissant les yeux pour éviter les rubis à la chevelure sauvage.

- Merci, Natsuki. Répondit Shizuru avec un sourire toujours aussi magnifique qu'il y a trente secondes.

- De rien, bon, ben, j'y vais, à plus. Affirma Natsuki en faisant signe qu'elle partait.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas savoir si je vais travailler avec toi Na-tsu-ki.

- Euh… Ok, mais ne dis pas mon nom de cette manière.

- De quelle manière Na-tsu-ki ?

- Celle-ci, tu le prononce bizarrement et je aime pas ça sonne pervers.

- Natsuki a de drôles de pensée sur moi, je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt ravie.

- Baka, dis pas ça, je pensais à rien de pervers.

- Natsuki ne m'aime pas assez pour penser à moi. Dit Shizuru faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Oh ! Non, ne pleures pas Shizuru, à vrai dire, je pense à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et je te trouve…Dit Natsuki bafouillant et se reprenant avant d'en dire trop.

- Ara, tu me trouves quoi, Na-tsu-ki ? Dit Shizuru avec un grand sourire que Natsuki n'a pas vu.

- Je te trouve rien du tout.

- Ara, je suis si laide que Natsuki ne peut trouver les mots. De nouveau Shizuru fit semblant de pleurer.

- Shizuru, ne pleure pas, je te trouve magnifique.

- Natsuki est si mignonne et si facile à taquiner. Dit Shizuru en tirant la langue.

- Arrêtes-ça, bon, si tu me disais avec qui tu es assignée pour que je puisse bouger.

- Voyons, voyons… Alors du 20 Avril au 30 Septembre, je suis avec NATSUKI.

- Quoi ? Fit Natsuki totalement sous le choc.

- Je suis contente Natsuki, on va pouvoir être toutes les deux.

- Ah ! La galère ! Dit Natsuki soupirant une fois de plus. »

_Et voilà fin du chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu le 5 devrait pas trop tarder si je m'en sors correctement pour écrire le 6 v(j'écris à chaque fois les chapitres sur papiers avant de les mettre sur pc). Donc ce ne sera pas demain mais ce ne sera pas non plus dans un mois je vous rassure._

_Ben laissez des reviews pour que je puisse faire mieux la prochaine fois, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine._


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le super retard, merci pour les reviews.

Mai-hime et mai-otome ne m'appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à Sunrise.

Voilà le chapitre 5, bonne lecture.

Natsuki rentrait à l'hôtel après la fête. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de sa rencontre avec la belle Shizuru. Certes, elle était belle mais la taquinerie la rend un peu diabolique, juste un peu.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, Natsuki fut surprise de voir un bouquet de belles iris violettes sur sa table de séjour. Comme la belle pilote se demandait se qui se passait, elle décida d'appeler la réception de l'hôtel. L'hôtel lui affirma qu'une femme lui avait envoyé ces fleurs, et qu'il y avait une carte si elle voulait en savoir plus. Natsuki hurla au téléphone, pour elle, il était évident qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'expéditrice des iris. Elle raccrocha au nez du réceptionniste après avoir entendu qu'un groom viendrait lui apporter la carte.

Le groom arriva quelques instants après essoufflé, Natsuki le remercia puis lui claqua la porte au nez avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. La pilote s'empressa de lire la carte. Il y avait écrit:

" Je pense toujours à toi. "

En retournant la carte, elle vit une signature qui lui glaça le sang:

" Follement, Tomoe. "

Natsuki devint pâle, elle devait quitter l'hôtel immédiatement. Mais pour aller où, un autre hôtel ? Non, Tomoe aurait vite fait de la retrouver. Un ami ? Elle n'en avait pas de Sydney, à part Shizuru. Attendez une minute, est ce qu'elle considérait Shizuru comme une amie alors qu'elles n'ont échangé que quelques mots. La belle blunette se dit peu importe, elle verrait sa relation avec Shizuru plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un toit et Shizuru était la seule solution possible.

Heureusement qu'elle avait le numéro de téléphone de ses futurs collègues dans ses dossiers. Après avoir vu le numéro, elle appela sans plus tarder.

" - Allo, ici Fujino. Dit une charmante voix au téléphone.

- Allo Shizuru, c'est moi, Natsuki Kuga. Répondit Natsuki essoufflé à causse de son coeur battant follement à cause de Tomoe pensait-elle.

- Excusez-moi, c'est la mère de Shizuru, vous voulez que je vous passe Shi-chan ? Continua la charmante voix.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous remercie. Dit Natsuki essayant de calmer son coeur.

- Un instant s'il vous plaît. "

Natsuki attendit un petit moment avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix si particulière qu'elle avait entendue en début de journée.

" - Shizuru, c'est moi !

- Ara, Natsuki, je te manquais déjà ?

- Oui, euh... Non baka, il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, aide-moi. Dit Natsuki avec une voix suppliante.

- Qu'y a t-il Natsuki, tu me fais peur. Il n'est rien arriver de grave, j'espère.

- Non, enfin si un peu, j'ai besoin de loger chez toi quelques temps. Je peux pas rester à l'hôtel ou sinon... La voix de Natsuki se perdit dans un murmure que Shizuru n'entendit pas.

- Sinon quoi ? Que vas t-il se passer ? Demanda Shizuru, sa voix de plus en plus troublé.

- Viens me chercher à l'hôtel, mais sois discrète, appelle-moi avant que tu sois dans le parking souterrain, je te rejoindrai en bas et attends-moi devant le parcmètre au sous-sol que tu choisiras et que tu m'auras indiqué, n'en dis pas plus au téléphone, je suis au XXXXXX à tout de suite. "

Natsuki raccrocha au nez de Shizuru qui était encore sous le choc. Elle s'empressa d'aller à sa voiture pour rejoindre la belle pilote qui l'inquiétait énormément.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews au moins ça me rappelle que je dois vous poster la suite. J'ai pas encore fini le 6 donc la suite, je sais pas encore trop quand je pourrais la poster.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé du super retard, mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et de pc. Bref, je n'ai pas été gâté, sinon voici le chapitre 6.

Chapitre 6 :

Shizuru était sur la route pour aller à l'hôtel de Natsuki. Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées, cette belle pilote l'inquiétait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui, Natsuki avait l'air d'être une personne sûre d'elle et aussi confiante en ses capacités. La jeune hôtesse était décontenancée de ce comportement qui ne correspondait pas selon elle à Natsuki.

Après dix minutes de route dans sa voiture, une mercedes C220 bleue roi, elle arriva enfin à l'hôtel que lui avait indiqué Natsuki. Elle se gara à côté et appela Natsuki pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était arrivée.

« - Natsuki, c'est moi Shizuru, je suis arrivée. Tu peux me rejoindre au premier sous-sol à côté du parcmètre pas loin de l'escalier d'entrée, ça te va ? demanda Shizuru.

- Oui, ça me va, je te rejoins là-bas dans deux minutes, ok ? répondit la pilote.

- D'accord, à tout de suite alors. » Finit l'hôtesse.

Shizuru se dépêcha de raccrocher, elle était très inquiète de l'état de la brunette qui lui avait semblé plutôt bouleverser au téléphone. Elle se mit donc en route pour le premier sous-sol afin de retrouver Natsuki.

Shizuru arriva peu de temps après au sous-sol susnommé et fus rejoint une minute plus tard par Natsuki qui semblait avoir couru un marathon. Après avoir toqué au carreau, Shizuru lui ouvra la portière et la pilote s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture. A peine Shizuru vit Natsuki s'installer que cette dernière la pressa de démarrer tout de suite. L'hôtesse lui obéit en se disant qu'elle aurait le temps de savoir ce qui chiffonnait Natsuki lors de la route. La mercedes sortit du parking et se mit en route pour retourner chez elle. Shizuru conduisait en faisant attention à la route tout en lançant quelques regards à la brunette qui était comme hypnotisé par le paysage qui défilé devant la voiture. Shizuru hésitait un peu pour savoir si elle devait confronter la pilote avec la conversation téléphonique qu'elles avaient échangée plutôt et qui l'avait fortement inquiété. Cette dernière se disant que tergiverser ne mènerait à rien, elle décida alors d'y aller franco et de bien voir ce qu'il en découlera.

« - Natsuki, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as inquiété au téléphone, tu semblais si démunie et effrayée. Demanda Shizuru avec une voix attentionnée qui montrait sa préoccupation pour ces belles émeraudes perdu dans le vague.

- Ce…ça ne te regardes pas, ce sont mes affaires. Répondit brutalement la brunette aux superbes rubis.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Renfrogna Shizuru. Tu m'appelle chez moi apeuré comme pas possible et me demandant de venir t'aider. Il est évident qu'après de telles circonstances, je suis inquiète et que je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Se radouci l'hôtesse.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, cela pourrait être dangereux. Affirma la brunette.

- Même si c'est dangereux, je veux quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe et t'apporter mon soutien, on est amies, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua les rubis. »

Natsuki sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine en entendant la brunette évoquer l'amitié. Elle avait toujours fait confiance trop vite par le passé et en avait toujours subit de graves conséquences. Tate qu'elle avait aimé quand elle était encore au collége, elle se voyait déjà tout faire avec lui aussi bien son premier baiser, sa première fois et aussi se marier avec lui. Mais ce dernier, l'avait trompé honteusement avec celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur à ce moment, Mai. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce qu'elle avait découvert quand elle avait pris courage pour dire à Tate qu'elle était prête à faire la prochaine étape avec lui. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête lui causant des migraines

Flashback :

Natsuki allait chez Tate qui habitait seul car ses parents voulaient qu'il mûrisse. La brunette voulait faire une surprise à son copain en utilisant la clé dans le pot de fleur pour rentrer chez lui discrètement et le surprendre avec un ou deux baisers. Elle rentra et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Toutefois, elle entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre du blond. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, en arrivant plus près de sa cible, elle entendit des gémissements. La porte était resté ouverte et elle vit ce qu'il la marqua au fer rouge. Mai était au-dessus de Tate en tenue et Tate était allongé avec Mai au-dessus de lui. Natsuki en avait les yeux écarquillés et avait du mal à respirer. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas qu'autre chose allait l'achever. Elle entendit alors Mai rigoler puis entendit des mots qui la tuèrent sur place.

« -C'est bon, hein ? C'est pas avec Natsuki la prude que tu risques d'avoir ce genre de cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, t'as raison Mai, en plus, elle n' est même pas bonne. »

Natsuki, les yeux exorbités, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de Tate et de Mai. Avec les larmes qui faisaient leur apparition, elle décida de s'enfuir le plus vite possible deux ces deux êtres immondes qu'elle croyait être ses amis. Depuis ce jour, Natsuki avait du mal à donner sa confiance à autrui.

Fin du Flashback

Shizuru regardait attentivement Natsuki qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Natsuki se retourna alors vers l'hôtesse avec des émeraudes très humide et lui demanda d'une douce voix.

« - Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Les rubis en voyant ses yeux décida de se garer sur le bas-côté, elle prit alors les mains de la belle brunette et la regarda droit dans ses iris.

« - Natsuki, tu peux me faire confiance, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je veux être là pour t'aider peu importe la situation. Lui affirma Shizuru avec véhémence.

- Je crois que je peux au moins te donner une chance. Répondit la pilote en offrant un petit sourire timide.

- Merci de me donner cette chance Na-tsu-ki. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Bon, maintenant si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas. Dit Shizuru en souriant.

- D'accord, je vais te dire quoi, mais pas ici, on sera mieux chez toi. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Après ce petit interlude, les deux filles reprirent la route en direction de la maison de la conductrice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire vu que les deux principaux protagonistes se rapprochent un peu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en prendrai note pour m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7 :**

Peu de temps après cette discussion sur la confiance, nos deux nouvelles amies arrivèrent enfin au domaine de la nouvelle hôtesse. En effet, après que la brunette vit la maison de sa collègue, elle ne put retenir un « P*****, c'est quoi de c'te maison, c'est un château ! ». Sur le moment, Shizuru a émis un léger rire au détriment de Natsuki.

« - Ara, Natsuki n'a jamais vu de maison de sa vie ?

- Qu-quoi ? Ça, c'est pas une maison, c'est un manoir ou un château mais surement pas une maison. »

La pilote observait de long en large son nouveau logement car à cause de cette chère Tomoe, elle n'allait sûrement pas rester chez Shizuru une nuit ou deux. Il y avait de grands escaliers devant l'entrée principale, des buissons en dessous des fenêtres et une fontaine représentant la déesse grecque Vénus. Cette fontaine était vraiment de toute splendeur, Venus ne portait qu'un léger drap qui se contentait de cacher seulement sa féminité entre les jambes. Cette fontaine déborde de sensualité. Natsuki fut tiré de sa contemplation par une Shizuru qui toussait de plus en plus fort.

« - Ara, Natsuki voit quelque chose qui lui plait ? Dit Shizuru avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Euh… Oui enfin non, euh si. Cette Vénus est vraiment belle. Répondit la brune en s'empourprant légèrement.

- Hmm, et dis-moi, en quoi tu la trouves belle ?

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, elle a des courbes absolument magnifique, juste comme il faut, elle a en gros ce qu'il faut où il faut et enfin il y a la précision de son visage, l'artiste a vraiment peaufiné au maximum les détails, elle a des lèvres vraiment désirable. Affirma Natsuki avec un grand sourire en cassant sa contemplation pour donner son attention vers les rubis. »

Elle fut surprise de voir l'hôtesse qui s'était empourprée, inquiète, elle s'approcha de cette dernière.

« - Shizuru, ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre ? fit Natsuki en s'approchant de Shizuru pour toucher son front. »

Quand la pilote toucha enfin le front de Shizuru avec le sien les deux avaient cessés de respirer. Elles étaient irrémédiablement attirées par la beauté des yeux auxquelles chacune faisait face. Toute deux pensaient « Ces yeux sont magnifiques ». Puis après s'être observées, les yeux dans les yeux, toutes deux descendirent leur regard sur les lèvres de l'autre qu'elles trouvaient chacune désirable et succulentes. Natsuki vit alors la langue de l'hôtesse qui mouillait légèrement ces belles lévres rose. Elle sentit un bras se collait derrière sa nuque et l'attirait doucement vers ces belles lèvres, l'espace se fermait petit à petit entre les deux nouvelles amies. Les yeux de Shizuru venaient de se fermer à mesure que la distance entre les deux demoiselles s'amenuisait. Elles allaient s'embraser dans même pas une seconde lorsque le téléphone de Natsuki se mit à sonner. Les deux femmes soupirèrent assez bruyamment à cause de celui qui venait de les interrompre. La pilote s'éloigna un peu de l'hôtesse et décrocha le téléphone sans regarder qui l'avait appelé.

« -Allo!

- Allo, comment va mon amour ?

- Toi, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Allons mon amour, tu sais bien que j'ai des ressources inépuisables. Il est facile pour moi de trouver un simple numéro de téléphone. Quand à ce que je te veux, tu le sais déjà. Rigola Tomoe.

- Tu rêves éveillé, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que tu te fasses internée depuis le temps que tu me coures après, ça prouve bien que ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête. Cingla la pilote.

- Voyons comme si cela pouvait arriver, tu sais bien que je suis trop puissant pour me faire prendre. Au fait, je vais bientôt t'envoyer un nouveau cadeau. Tu es toujours à l'hôtel n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmpf, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai déjà changé de place donc pas besoin de me chercher, tu me trouveras pas. Grimaça la pilote

- Ne, mon amour, tu savais que 5 minutes me suffisent pour retracer un appel. Ça fait combien de temps que nous discutons ? »

Natsuki devint blanche, elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone et vit que l'appel durait depuis quatre minutes et cinquante secondes. Elle s'empressa de raccrocher. Ayant peur d'être déjà bientôt retrouvée par cette psycho, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Shizuru voyant Natsuki s'écroulé littéralement, elle se précipita sur elle pour voir son état. Elle remarqua que la belle pilote avait le teint très pale et semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vide. La belle hôtesse l'appela plusieurs fois mais cette dernière ne réagissait toujours pas. Shizuru gifla alors la pilote espérant une réaction de sa part, celle-ci se mit à clignoter légèrement des yeux et se retourna doucement vers Shizuru.

L'hôtesse vit alors la chose la plus belle et la plus triste qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Natsuki avait de fines larmes qui coulaient sur ses belles joues pâles. Shizuru était subjugué par la beauté des larmes de la pilote mais aussi triste car la pilote était vraiment plus belle avec un sourire plutôt qu'avec des larmes. Pour la réconforter, l'hôtesse serra la brunette dans ses bras.

Elle voulait devenir une éponge, capable d'absorber toutes les peines et tristesse de cette belle jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle ne connaissait pas Natsuki depuis longtemps, elles s'étaient rencontrées aujourd'hui mais elle savait que les émeraudes de cette femme l'avait touché et que ses larmes, venait de lui faire déposer les armes au pied de la pilote sans reddition possible. Elle serrait tendrement la brunette qui s'était mise à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Shizuru lui caressait les cheveux en espérant la calmer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la pilote fut définitivement calmée. En effet, cette dernière s'était endormie dans les bras de la femme aux beaux cheveux châtains. Shizuru fut comme hypnotisé par la beauté du visage de la pilote. L'éclairage naturel de la lune faisait ressortir la beauté des traits du visage de la brunette. Shizuru caressa doucement la joue de Natsuki et vit une petite larme coulée.

Il fallait qu'elles se reposent toutes les deux de leurs émotions. L'hôtesse porta alors la belle pilote dans ses bras pour l'amener à la chambre d'amis.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous, cela faisait longtemps, désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais la muse de l'inspiration m'avait abandonnée. Donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain de cette soirée éprouvante, une beauté à la chevelure de la nuit se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemards. Puis, brusquement, elle se réveilla, la sueur perlant entre ses deux seins, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés qui semblait comme possédait par une grande peur. Natsuki observa les alentours du lieu où elle se trouvait, haletant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait dormi dans une belle chambre qui possédait des murs peint de couleur violet. Elle était assise sur un lit king size et le belle pilote décida de se lever afin d'en découvrir plus sur cette chambre. En posant les pieds sur le sol, elle remarqua un tapis d'une grande beauté puis en se tournant vers la table de chevet, elle remarque un cadre avec une photo dedans. Sur la photo, on voyait Shizuru enlaçant une belle jeune femme et toutes deux arboraient un immense sourire et deux autres personnes se tenaient derrières elle avec un sourire très chaleureux, la femme avait de beaux cheveux châtains clair comme la nouvelle hôtesse et l'homme quand à lui avait des yeux rouges vin encore plus sombre que ceux de Shizuru.

Cette photo remua quelque peu Natsuki, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien faire en sorte l'hôtesse sourit autant. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui faisait mal au ventre et qui lui compressait le cœur en ce moment. Tout à coup, la pilote entendit un coup à la porte, elle intima l'ordre d'entrer et elle vit alors l'hôtesse qu'elle avait rencontrée pas plus tard qu'hier.

Shizuru la regardait avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux mais malheureusement pour la pilote, elle semblait trop absorber par la photo qu'elle avait vue pour remarquer ce détail. L'hôtesse prit alors la parole.

« - Bonjour Natsuki, tu as bien dormi ? Tu avais l'air plutôt épuisé hier soir. Affirma Shizuru

-Euh, oui et toi ? Répondit un peu hésitante la pilote.

-A vrai dire, j'ai eu des rêves humides. Annonça l'hôtesse en détournant le regard.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Demanda surprise les émeraudes.

-Ben oui, tu ne te souviens plus, surtout que tout cela est arrivée grâce à toi

- Je...Je ne vois pas, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Rougissais Natsuki.

- Fufu, j'ai dû mettre mes vêtements à laver après ça, tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? Affirma Shizuru en esquissant un léger sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

- Euh…hum...Murmura la brunette en réfléchissant dure. »

Tout à coup, une lumière arriva éclairant son esprit sur ce dont parlait l'hôtesse. En effet, la beauté aux yeux rubis se moquait d'elle du fait qu'elle avait pleuré la veille. Une fois que la pilote se rendit compte de ce fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser monter une belle rougeur sur ses joues et de crier un BAKA avec ses joues toute rouges.

L'hôtesse ne put s'empêcher de rire, en voyant cette pilote qui affichait souvent une expression dure et un regard froid. La pilote, selon Shizuru était rouge comme un petit enfant qui serait gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait de voler des bonbons. Les rubis ne purent s'empêcher de penser que cette expression été magnifique et qu'elle aurait bien croqué ces belles joues rouges. Toutefois, elle décida de reprendre son calme, quelques questions sur cette belle pilote lui trottaient dans la dette depuis les événements d'hier soir. Elle toussota un peu pour attirer l'attention de Natsuki. Celle-ci se retourna avec ses joues qui étaient encore un peu rouges.

« -Natsuki, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu m'as beaucoup inquiété. Affirma Shizuru.

Je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper, hein ? Répondit les émeraudes avec un sourire éteint.

Non, tu ne peux pas, tu m'as trop inquiété hier. Dit l'hôtesse avec ses yeux un peu vitreux.

Hum, par quoi commencer, tu veux toute l'histoire ou une version épurée ? Annonça la pilote avec une expression affligée dessinée sur ses traits.

Natsuki, je veux que tu me dises tout. Dit doucement Shizuru en lui prenant les mains et en l'amenant s'assoir sur le lit.

Eh bien, il y a de cela 6 ans, je sortais avec un gars nommé Tate. Commença les émeraudes.

Shizuru grinça à l'entente du nom, pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait un peu énervée.

J'étais très amoureuse de lui, je pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie malheureusement j'étais la seule à le penser. Termina Natsuki.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « la seule à le penser » ? Demanda inquiète l'hôte de maison.

Eh bien, une fois, je suis allé chez lui, je voulais lui faire une surprise, donc je suis rentrée en douce chez lui vu que je savais où il plaçait sa clé de rechange. Reprit Natsuki en soufflant un peu.

Et donc ? Demanda Shizuru

J'ai eu une belle surprise, j'ai vu mon ancienne meilleure amie qui s'éclatait avec lui au lit. En plus, il rigolait bien de moi qui ne le savais pas. Finit Natsuki.

Eh bien, dis donc, je ne préférerais pas les croiser ces deux là, je ne donnerais pas cher de leurs peaux. Annonça Shizuru avec des flammes dans les yeux.

Ouais, c'est sûr, vu ce qu'il se passait, je suis partie les jambes à mon coup de cette scène écœurante. Je pleurais en courant et je suis arrivée à un bar nommé le « Green Disturbed ». Après tous ces événements, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Après avoir bu 3 ou peut-être 4 verres de vodka, je me suis faite abordée par une femme. Son nom était Tomoe, elle avait d'étranges cheveux vert coupé de manière asymétrique et des yeux gris-bleus. Elle m'a semblé sympathique au début. Après avoir bu un long moment et scandée notre haine de la gente masculine, nous sommes allés à l'hôtel et on a fait l'amour ou plutôt elle m'a fait l'amour. Elle m'a attachée aux barreaux du lit et elle m'a fait tellement de bien que je me suis évanouie au bout de 2 heures. Natsuki souffla un grand coup avant de reprendre son histoire.

J'avoue, je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec elle surtout que je ne l'aimais pas mais j'avais besoin de chaleur et comme elle était flic, je me suis dit qu'au moins, elle était quelqu'un de bien. Je me trompais lourdement. Dit la pilote en esquissant un triste sourire.

Laisse-moi deviner, je parie qu'elle n'a pas voulu que ça s'arrête après un cou d'un soir, non ? Renchérit l'hôtesse.

You got it, elle m'a laissée attachée pendant deux jours complets et elle n'a pas arrêté de me toucher partout, à tel point que dès qu'elle me touchait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer me demandant quand je pourrais un jour partir. Heureusement, une femme de ménage de l'hôtel est entré malgré le panneau ne pas déranger alors que Tomoe était partie chercher de la nourriture. J'ai pu partir et depuis je la fuis sans relâche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Affirma Natsuki avec des larmes aux yeux.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi et j'ai quelques contacts qui pourront t'aider, ok ? Annonça Shizuru en enlaçant Natsuki. »

Nastuki finit par se détendre dans l'étreinte, jusqu'à se retrouver à dormir dans les bras de la belle hôtesse.

XXXX

Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai été un peu longue à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


End file.
